


A Child Found, A Family Complete

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Taking home a child was not how Hermione expected to end her day and adopting...well, that wasn’t even on her radar. That is, until a little boy named Matthew up and changes her life. With no hope adopting as a single witch, Harry offers a solution, one she can’t refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In January 2018, I created the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. Now over a year and a half later we are celebrating 2000 members. To celebrate, authors of the pairing - new and old - have written stories to share with members of the group. Big thanks to WildflowerWeasley and MrsRen for their insight on this piece and to lilbit903 for the prompt! Enjoy x

Hermione walked into the hospital room, her heart stuck in her throat. It was never easy to do checkups for children orphaned by the war. This wasn’t her usual department, but several healers had a bug, and she had stepped up to fill in. Swallowing down the lump, she walked in front of the small child that was sitting on the sterile hospital bed. 

“Hey there,” Hermione said, using her softest tone as not to frighten the boy. 

The little boy looked up, and his eyes were rimmed with red as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and gave it to him. 

He hiccuped. “Wh-Who are you?” 

“My name is Healer Granger, but you can call me Hermione. Are you okay?” 

Matthew shook his head. “I don’t like this place. It’s so clean, and it smells funny.” 

A combination of potion smells and bleach wasn’t pleasant, but she changed the subject in hopes to get his mind off of things. 

“What’s your name?” 

“My name’s Matthew. I love dinosaurs.” 

Hermione smiled at the boy. “You do? Which one is your favourite?” 

“The T-Rex!” Matthew jumped down off of the examination table to demonstrate. He put his arms out, tucked his elbows to his side and bared his teeth with a fierce growl.

She laughed. “Oh, wow! You would make a great dinosaur.” 

“Thanks.” He lowered his arms and climbed back up onto the table. 

Hermione pulled his chart close to her before turning to him. “Alright Matthew, can you sit up straight for me? I’m going to take a look at you and make sure you’re growing big and strong.” 

Matthew nodded. 

The physical didn’t take long, and Hermione made it as fun as possible. Yearly checkups for orphanage children were crucial, especially if they were going into foster homes or through the adoption process.

“All done,” Hermione chirped, bopping the boy on his nose with the tip of her finger. 

He giggled and brought his hands up to his face. Reaching into her lime green healer coat, she pulled out two suckers. 

“Grape or cherry?” She asked, holding them in front of her. The boy looked back and forth between the two before ultimately deciding on the cherry. 

“Good choice.” She slipped the grape back into her pocket. Before handing the sucker over, she pulled the plastic off the top. He immediately popped it into his mouth. 

“Yum,” he said, humming his content. 

“Cherry’s my favourite, too.” She winked at him. 

“Now, I am going to step out for a minute, but I will be right back, okay?” 

He nodded enthusiastically, the sucker still in his mouth. Stepping outside of the room, Hermione pulled out her wand and placed cast monitoring charms in case he started to choke or if he left the room unattended. She doubted either would happen, but you can never be too careful. 

Hermione made her way to the healer station and glanced at the clipboard that stated where everyone was. She needed her boss as quickly as possible and seeing that he was on his way down from the Janus Thickney Ward, she waited for him knowing that he would pass by. 

“Healer Granger,” he greeted formally, patients waiting nearby in the waiting room. 

“Good afternoon, Sir. I was hoping I could catch you before you left for the day. Do you have some time?” 

“Of course, let’s go into my office.” 

His office was only around the corner, and they walked in silence until she shut the door behind them. Healer Smethwyck rounded his desk to sit in his desk chair while she stood. 

“Please take a seat.” He gestured to the chair behind her. “So, Hermione, how can I help you?” 

“Director Smethwyck, there is a little boy in room 220b right now named Matthew Taylor.” Smethwyck nodded. “Then you know that during the war, his parents tragically lost their lives, leaving him an orphan. He’s been in an orphanage since he was just a baby. I know that they are trying to find a foster home for him but —” 

“—You want to foster him,” he interrupted her, finishing her sentence. 

Hermione nodded her head. “Yes, sir. I at least want to foster him until a family is ready to adopt him.” 

Smethwyck pulled out a large binder from the shelf behind his desk and flipped through, stopping on a page about halfway through. With his finger, he quickly skimmed down the page before looking up at her over his rectangular spectacles. 

“I doubled checked to make sure, but there is nothing against a healer becoming a foster parent to a child who has been a patient. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes, no question about it. Matthew’s such a sweet little boy, and I want to give him a home since I am able.” 

“You have a good heart, Hermione.” He paused and gave her a rare smile. “Let’s do some paperwork on our end, and you’ll have to speak with someone from the orphanage and the Department of Children’s Affairs. Maybe not today if I pull some strings, but eventually it will be necessary.” 

Hermione nodded her head. “No problem.” 

With a wave of his wand, he copied several pages of the book before handing them over to her. 

“Fill these out, and I’ll make a quick Floo call over to the orphanage. If possible, it would be good to get him into your home as soon as possible.” 

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. 

He sighed and explained himself. “They are so overrun, even now, 6 years after the war. They can’t properly take care of all the children.” 

Hermione frowned. “Isn’t something being done?” 

“It’s not common for people in the wizarding world to become foster parents or adopt.” 

She sat and thought about that as Smethwyck walked over to the fireplace and shouted the name of the orphanage. His head disappeared as the conversation began. 

As the director talked, she quickly filled out the forms. It asked all the usual questions — age, gender, health history, etc. The last question on the form was odd: Are you married?

Hermione frowned before checking the box that said no. At the bottom, she signed and dated the parchment before setting the quill down. 

She waited patiently as Smethwyck finished up his call. Moments later, he stood up and smiled at her. “You’re all good to go for today. You will need to stop by the Department of Children’s Affairs tomorrow at your convenience.” 

Hermione nodded and stood from her seat. 

“Thank you, sir, for all of your help.” 

“I am happy to help.” He picked up the completed forms on the desk. “I will make copies of these and send them to the orphanage and to the ministry to be filed.” 

She held out her hand and shook her boss’s hand. “Thank you again, Director Smethwyck, I really appreciate it.” 

He nodded. “Be sure to go through all the correct channels of discharge before you take the boy home.” 

“Heard, sir.” 

Hermione walked out of the room, a pep in her step. She wanted to be a mother, and this was the perfect opportunity to pour into a child. Perhaps if they got along well, she could look into adopting him. 

She made her way back to Matthew’s room, knocking the door before entering. He was in the same spot she left him, the sucker stick in his hand as he crunched on what was left in his mouth. 

“‘Mione! You came back!” 

Hermione laughed as the boy greeted her with enthusiasm. She shut the door behind her, walking back to her stool.

“I did. And I just have a few more questions before you leave today.” 

He cocked his head to the side, and she smiled. She couldn’t wait to get to know him better, but so far, he had a personality like no other. 

“Are you happy at the orphanage?” 

He scrunched his nose a bit before answering. “I guess so. There are lots of kids, so I have lots of friends, but I wish I had a mummy or daddy.” 

“How would you like to come and live with me?” 

“Really?” he asked excitedly. 

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “I’d very much like for you to come and live with me.” 

She watched as the boy jumped down from the bed and threw his arms around her waist, burrowing his face into her stomach. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.” 

Hermione knelt down and brushed his hair from his face, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled as he did the same, grabbing a curl that had fallen from her lazy ponytail. He released it from his fingers, watching as it sprung back into place and laughed. 

“You’re really pretty ‘Mione.”

“Thank you, Matthew. You are quite handsome yourself.” She grabbed him and tickled him, his laughter contagious. 

“Healer ‘Mione, stop!” He screeched, his voice high pitched and squealing. She stopped and hugged him before pulling away. 

He looked up at her as she stood up. “When can I go with you?” 

“How about we go now?” 

The little boy jumped into the air and made an air guitar motion. He ran to the door and opened it, looking back at her. He motioned her forward. “Let’s go!” 

She shook her head at his antics. She was already falling in love with the little boy and time with him promised to be an adventure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione took the little boy home. She worried about how Harry would react since they were roommates and she hadn’t asked his permission first. Well, she would just have to ask for forgiveness later. 

Matthew’s stomach started to growl as soon as they exited the Floo. “‘Mione, I’m hungry.” 

“I know, little man. Why don’t we go into the kitchen and I will cook something up for the both of us?” 

“Can we have macaroni and cheese?” He asked, looking up at her with his big blue eyes. 

“Of course.” She paused, thinking about staple foods from her childhood. “How about we have some hotdogs too?” 

“Yes!” he said, jumping into the air. “With ketchup!” 

Hermione laughed. She hoped she had ketchup. 

Matthew, like any curious child who had never been in a muggle flat or home, asked a million questions about the different appliances around the room. She patiently explained explain each one. It was as if the roles were reversed because when she first entered the magical world; she had just as many questions. 

When dinner was over, she led him to the extra room that she and Harry normally kept for guests. It was usually Ron when he was too drunk to go home. “Let’s get your room ready and then we can go through your bedtime routine.” 

Hermione knew bedtime was closing in for the boy as after dinner he started rubbing his eyes and blinking fast to keep himself awake. 

Opening the door, he walked in. “This bed is huge.” 

“It is,” Hermione said, pulling out her wand. She whispered, reducio, and the bed shrunk to a twin rather than a queen. “How’s that?” 

Matthew nodded and ran over to it. “Can you make it a dinosaur?” Hermione waved her wand again and dinosaurs covered the sheets. She filled it especially with T-Rex’s more than the other dinosaurs, remembering that it was his favourite. 

She turned the small desk in the room into a toy chest, making a mental note to remember to get him some toys. Perhaps he had a few special toys at the orphanage that she could grab the next day. She was sure he had a few belongings despite being a ward. 

“Time for a bath.” She paused. “Or maybe a shower? Which do you prefer? I mean, which do you want?” 

“Can I play with toys in the bath?” He asked. 

Hermione nodded her head. “Of course!” 

Walking into the bathroom that connected to the room, Hermione quickly magicked some unneeded items into rubber ducks and a little pail to scoop up water. They wouldn’t last for long, making a mental note to go shopping for all his needed personal items. 

“Just like at the orphanage!” he exclaimed, walking into the room. “Except this tub is wayyyyyy bigger.” He spread his arms out wide. 

Hermione smiled. “It has a bunch of different smells, too. Let’s try it out.” She turned on the tap and plugged the bottom once the water turned warm. 

She helped Matthew out of his clothes, though he could mostly do it on his own. Only his shirt got stuck going over his head and he had yelled, “Help me ‘Mione’, help me!” She laughed and helped pull it the rest of the way off. 

The tub was not only large but tall, so she picked him under his armpits and placed him in the tub. 

“Is is too hot or too cold?” she asked as he sat down. 

He shook his head and gave her a thumbs up. Hermione placed the toys she had transfigured early in there with him. As the water reached his belly, Hermione turned the tap off. 

“Matthew, let’s get your hair wet so we can wash it.” 

“No, ‘Mione, I’m not done playing!” He said, zooming the ducks around the bath. 

Hermione took a deep breath. She didn’t want to be too harsh on the boy, especially after everything he had been through, but he couldn’t tell her no. Once they established a routine, she knew it would come much easier. 

Instead, she took the bucket he wasn’t playing with and carefully poured the water on his blonde hair, careful not to get it in his eyes. He didn’t complain. Perhaps because he was continuing to play at the same time — she would count that as a win. 

Reaching underneath the cabinet, she pulled out some shampoo that an old boyfriend used when he stayed over. It would do for now, but she would need to add shampoo to her ever growing list of items she needed to make Matthew’s stay with her as comfortable as possible. 

She rubbed the shampoo into her hands first to create the foam before placing it on his head. Lathering his hair, she made several fun hair-do’s for the boy before washing it out. 

“Now, help me wash your body, okay?” 

The boy nodded as Hermione handed him a washcloth she had already dampened and put some of her favourite soap on. Quickly, he moved the washcloth over his chest and over his legs under the water. It surprised her when he stood up and washed his bum and groin area without being prompted by her to do so. He handed the washcloth back. 

“You did such a good job,” Hermione said, praising him. “But one spot that everyone misses is the back because we can’t reach it. Let me help you.” She moved around the bath and washed the boy’s back, his ears and his neck. Taking the bucket, she washed all the soap off. 

“There, all clean!” she said, vanishing the washcloth to her dirty clothes bin. 

“Can I play longer?” he asked, moving the ducks around. She placed her hand in the water. It was progressively getting cooler, but a little longer wouldn’t hurt. 

“Only a little longer. The water’s getting cold and you need to get into your pyjamas.” 

He nodded, and she left the room for a moment, her eyes still trained on the bathtub. Taking one of Ron’s old shirts that he left behind and an extra pillow case, she transfigured them into pyjamas for the boy. Without hesitation, she made them into dinosaur pyjamas. Remembering that he would need a pair of undies, she walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and transfigured them into a pair of tighty whities. She laid them on the counter. 

Hermione reached back underneath the countertop and pulled out a towel. “Okay, Matthew, time to get out.” He didn’t fight her about it, sleepiness starting to take over. She lifted him up over the tub and set him on the floor. Carefully, she dried his head first then the rest of his body. She helped him get into his pyjamas, which he lit up about and started talking about the different dinosaurs. 

Hermione grabbed a comb and combed his hair. Thankfully, she had an extra toothbrush, and she watched him brush his teeth. As she was the daughter of a dentist, she cringed internally a bit at his brushing skills — they needed some work, but they had plenty of time to perfect the perfect brushing technique. Once he finished brushing, he bounded into his new room and jumped on his bed. 

She lifted the covers and Matthew crawled underneath them, his little hands coming up to rest underneath his head. 

“‘Mione’, can you tell me a story?” 

She sat down on the edge of his bed, smoothing the covers. “Of course, what do you want to hear?” 

“I want to hear the story about Harry Potter when he rode a dragon. Miss Mira at the orphanage told me that. Is it true?” 

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. “It is, I was there.” 

His eyes grew wide, and he sat up a little. “You were there?” 

“Harry Potter is my best friend. Lie down and I will tell you the story.” The boy nodded and laid down. Hermione began with the story of how they found themselves deep underground in Gringotts before ring the dragon out of Gringotts. She left out the part that they were there illegally — he didn’t need to know that. By the time she finished, he was sleeping peacefully, his little chest moving up and down. 

Placing a kiss on his forehead, Hermione whispered, “Good night, Matthew.” Flicking out the lights, she left the door open a little so in case he woke up in the middle of the night, there was some light coming in from the hallway. 

Hermione looked at her watch and to see it was only nine o’clock in the evening was surprising — it seemed much later. Just as she thought it was odd that Harry wasn’t home yet, the Floo lit up, and he walked in, brushing the soot off of his Auror robes. 

“Hey, love.” He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug, pressing a kiss against her forehead. 

“Hey, you.” She hugged him back. “There’s something, I mean, someone, I need to tell you about. Care for some wine and we can chat?” 

He nodded and took off his Auror robes, throwing them over the back of the couch. She led the way to the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses and pouring them generously with Prosecco. 

“You might want to sit,” she said, gesturing to the island bar stool. 

“That bad?” 

She bit her lip nervously. “Perhaps, but I guess I am not entirely sure how you’ll react.” 

Harry sat down as she asked. “Do your worst, Granger.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow,” Harry said, taking a sip from his glass of wine. He repeated the sentient. “Wow.”

“Harry Potter, is that all you can say?” 

He raised his eyebrows. “I don’t need to boost your ego anymore Hermione by saying how amazing you are for all your hard work in the medical field and now you are fostering a boy who has no family.” 

“Prat,” she mumbled, slapping him on the arm. She took another sip of wine. 

“Are you going to adopt him?” 

She choked on her wine. Harry gave her a few pats on her back before telling him she was okay. 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I think I’ll wait until we have been together for a few months. I don’t want to keep him if we aren’t a good fit... or-or if he doesn’t like me.”

Harry took ahold of her free hand. “From what you have told me, that little boy loves you already. I think you should at least look into adoption even if you don’t plan on doing so until later.” 

Hermione nodded and polished off her wine, setting the glass on the counter. “We’ll have to set up a playdate between Teddy and Matthew sometime soon. Andromeda also might be a good source of information for raising magical children. Merlin knows I have no experience in that regard.” 

“You’ll be a great mum,” Harry reassured her. He set his empty wineglass down next to hers. He pressed a kiss against her temple. 

“Thanks Harry.” 

He nodded. “I’m off to bed. I have to be at the Auror office early tomorrow morning to lead a raid. It won’t do to have me sleep deprived or hungover.” 

“Drama queen! You only had one glass.” 

He shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a lightweight.” 

She gave him one last hug before he walked out of the kitchen. “Be safe.” 

“I always am.” 

Hermione shook her head because she knew that not to be true. When Harry disappeared into his bedroom, she took the glasses from the counter and placed them in the sink. She made her way to Matthew’s bedroom to check on him. He was curled up on his side, both hands curled up in front of his chest, the duvet still pulled up to his shoulders. Smiling, she pulled the door most of the way shut before heading to her bedroom. 

She normally slept with the door shut and encompassed in darkness, but she left it slightly open in case Matthew wanted to crawl into bed beside her. It wasn’t unusual for children to do so, especially when they had nightmares. After slipping into a pair of shorts and one of Harry’s old Quidditch jerseys, she climbed into bed, burrowing herself into her pillow, her duvet almost covering her head. As she closed her eyes, she quickly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes and his siblings the complete opposite — black hair and green eyes. 

* * *

Hermione woke from a deep sleep when something collided with her body. “Wha-What?” she asked sleepily, looking around the dark room and seeing nothing. 

“‘Mione,” a small voice whispered, climbing over top of her to sit on her hip. “It’s time to wake up.” 

She rubbed her eyes and sunlight was streaming through her open bedroom door. 

“Good Morning, Matthew.” 

“Morning,” he yawned, stretching his arms above his head, his little dinosaur shirt exposing his little belly. “I’m hungry.” 

“Okay.” Hermione sat up and grabbed Matthew, giving him a big hug. He laughed and struggled against her as she kissed him several times on his forehead. 

“‘Mione! It’s not time for kisses, it’s time for breakfast!” 

“Alright, little man, I heard you.” Hermione threw the duvet off of her as Matthew climbed down off the bed. She threw on a robe over her pyjamas and trudged out into the kitchen, Matthew just ahead of her. 

She helped him up to the table and asked, “How about some eggs and toast?” 

“Yes!” 

Hermione nodded and smiled. She turned around to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and found some bread in the cupboard. Before long, she had eggs in the skillet, bread in the toaster and orange juice poured for both her and Matthew. 

When she placed a plate of eggs, toast, and some fruit in front of him, he smiled at her. “Thank you, ‘Mione.” He then picked up his fork and dug in. 

“You’re welcome. How does it taste?” 

He nodded his head excitedly and Hermione took that as a good sign. She ate her breakfast in silence, filling up Matthew’s plate twice. 

Matthew looked at her curiously. “Are you really friends with Harry Potter?” 

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, I am.” 

“That is the coolest.” He paused. “Can we meet him? Pleaseee?” 

“Sure, we can.” 

“We can?” 

Hermione nodded. “Of course! I know he is busy but maybe we can go out for lunch or dinner with him.” 

“Awesome.” He shovelled in a few more pieces of fruit before looking back at her. “I’m full.” 

Hermione cleaned up the area quickly with magic, wiping the butter off the boy’s face. 

“I took the day off today, how about I transfigure your clothes and then we can go shopping for some clothes and some toys?” 

“Yay! Toys!” Hermione laughed as she waved her wand to transfigure his pyjamas into trousers and a shirt with a dinosaur on it. 

She rushed to her bedroom and quickly changed into her own clothes, brushed her teeth and made sure Matthew did the same. Finally, they were ready for a mini-shopping spree. Hermione grabbed Matthew’s hand and stepped into the fireplace, shouting out Diagon Alley as their destination. 

* * *

With their shopping spree complete, Hermione vanished all their items to their flat. Harry called her on her cell as they were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Hey, Hermione! I just got done with the raid and I’m famished. You both want to get some lunch?” 

She smiled. “I am sure it will thrill Matthew, but let me ask him real quick.” 

She leaned down. “Hey bud, do you want to each lunch with Harry Potter today?” 

Matthew looked at her with wide eyes and started jumping up and down. “Yes! I love Harry Potter!” 

Hermione giggled as she brought the phone back up to her ear. “Did you hear that?” Harry was chuckling. 

“I did. I’ll meet you guys at the Leaky in ten and then we can decide on muggle or magical, sound good?” 

“Sounds perfect. See you soon.” 

“Bye.” And he hung up. Hermione flipped the phone close and placed it in her handbag. 

“We have about ten minutes until we are meeting Harry. Do you want to go into the bookstore and pick out a couple books?” 

He nodded. “I love books. Miss Mira used to read them to me.” 

Hermione smiled. “I like books a lot too.” She held out her hand, and he grabbed it. “Let’s go find some that you like.” 

Less than ten minutes later, Hermione and Matthew left the bookshop, laden down with a handful of books. Hermione vanished them to her flat to join their purchases from earlier as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Ready to meet Harry Potter? He’s super excited to meet you!” 

“He is? He knows about me?” 

Hermione shook her head. “I told him about you and how much you love dinosaurs. And guess what?” 

Matthew looked at her curiously. “What?” 

“He loves dinosaurs too!” 

“No way! Cool!” he shouted, as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Standing at the counter talking to Hannah Longbottom, the new landlady and fellow student at Hogwarts, was Harry.

“‘Mione, there he is! Look!” Matthew said, pointing. “That’s Harry Potter!” 

“You’re right. Why don’t we say hello?” 

Matthew rushed over until he was right next to Harry’s leg. Harry reached down and played with his hair as he finished up his conversation. When he was done, he squatted down, so he was face to face with Matthew. 

“Hi, I’m Harry. What’s your name?” He held out his hand. 

“Matthew!” he said, as he tried to shake Harry’s hand but shook it so hard, he moved Harry’s entire arm. 

“Nice to meet you, Matthew. I am going to say a quick hi to Hermione now, okay?” The little boy nodded and grabbed onto Harry’s pant leg as he stood there quietly. 

“Hey,” Harry said, wrapped his arm around her neck, placing a kiss to her temple. “How was this morning with the little guy?” 

She smiled at him. “It was good. He didn’t complain about my cooking and he was quite the shopper and didn’t even complain about trying on some clothes.” 

“Harry,” a voice said from below them. 

“What’s up?” Harry asked, looking down at Matthew, who was also pulling on his trousers. 

“Are you and ‘Mione going to be my mum and dad?” 

“Is that what you want?” 

The boy nodded enthusiastically and Harry ruffled his hair. “We’ll talk about it, okay? It’s a very important decision for you to make.” 

Harry stood back up and looked at Hermione. “Well, you might be making your decision sooner than later.” 

“It’s looking that way, isn’t it? But that’s okay. I want to be his mum, Harry.” She looked down at the boy fondly. “I’ve already decided.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Thanks for helping me with this, Harry,” Hermione said, as they walked to the Department of Children’s Affairs on Monday morning. “It looks like you’ll be helping a lot since Matthew is absolutely obsessed with you.” 

Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I‘m charming, have beautiful green eyes, and defeated a Dark Lord.” 

“Shut it, you,” Hermione said, grinning. 

After riding the lift to Level 4, they made their way directly to the end of the hallway, the location of the office. Hermione walked in, Harry right behind her, and made her way straight up to the desk where a woman with straight black hair was sitting. 

“Can I help you?” the woman asked, setting down her quill. 

“My name is Hermione Granger. I was hoping I could speak to someone about foster care and adoption.” 

“Give me one moment.” The woman got up from her desk and walked into the closest open door. She returned moments later. 

“Miss Granger and—” 

“Harry Potter, ma’am.” 

The woman raised her eyebrows and held out her arm, gesturing the door she just walked out of. “This way, Miss Granger and Mister Potter. Elizabeth Jones is available to answer questions you may have.” 

“Thank you,” Hermione said, grabbing Harry’s arm and walking into the office. 

The woman didn’t look up as they entered and took their seats, though she raised her wand to close the door. Hermione took this time to look the woman over. She had bleach-blonde hair and curls that rivalled Hermione’s. The glasses perched on the edge of her nose reminded Hermione of Rita Skeeter and the fake freckle to the left of her nose was reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe. She wore tailored red robes with matching red lipstick. The woman reminded her so much of Rita Skeeter, Hermione had to stop herself from disliking her immediately. 

Finally, she set down her quill and looked up from the parchment she was scribbling on. 

“I’m Elizabeth Jones,” she said, getting up from behind her desk to greet them. She shook both her hands. Hermione opened her mouth to introduce herself and the woman cut her off. “You need not tell me who you are; I’d be crazy not to recognise you. I’m a big fan and grateful for everything you’ve contributed to our society.” 

“Thank you,” Hermione said, plastering a smile on her face. It made her uncomfortable to talk about her contributions in the war because she had only done what was right. Plus, it sounded as if the woman was trying to suck up to them. Knowing it made Harry uncomfortable as well, Hermione steered the conversation toward their reason for coming to the office. 

“So, Miss Jones, I was wondering if you received a copy of the paperwork for Matthew Taylor from Director Smethwyck on Friday?” 

“I have it right here,” she said, pulling it from the bottom of the stack. “Everything looks like it checks out.” 

Hermione nodded. “Fantastic. Now, I was wondering if you could tell us more about the process of adoption. We-I mean, I, am not quite ready to go through the adoption process with Matthew as we are still getting to know one another, but I think it would be silly not to get some information, especially as I am planning to in the future.” 

“Sure, here is a book with all the information you need. The one thing I would like to point out is that to foster, it is okay to be a single unmarried woman, but to adopt, you have to be a married woman.” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped. “You can’t be serious.” 

The woman nodded, pressing her lips together. “I’m afraid I am Miss Granger. Turn to page one-hundred and twenty-seven.” Hermione flipped quickly through the book and stopped on the page in question. 

She read aloud, “Adoption Law #42A states that a witch cannot adopt a magical child unless she is married despite being able to foster the child. It has been proven that single mothers are not capable of raising children. Unanimous Wizengamot decision, 1853.” 

“1853?” Harry questioned. “Miss Jones, how is that law still around?” 

“I have petitioned many times to have the law removed. So many children are stuck in both Wizarding and Muggle Orphanages because of this law. We have to deny single women the chance to be mothers. Every time I petition though, it never has enough support and never makes it to the floor.” 

Hermione shook her head. “This is absurd.” 

“Off the record, Miss Granger, I agree with you. Of course, I still have to do my job and follow the rules.” 

“I understand. So if I were to get married, what does the process look like?” 

“Once you marry, there is a thirty-day period where you have to wait to go before going through the adoption process.” 

“What are the thirty days for?” 

“Well, there are some stipulations in place to make sure that the marriage isn’t a sham, and the woman isn’t doing it just to adopt a child.” 

“So basically the thirty days is there for me and whoever I marry to convince that we are actually in love and not just doing this for the child.” 

Elizabeth nodded. “Correct.” 

“But there is no length of time where I would have to give up fostering Matthew? I just wanted to confirm that as a single woman I can foster a child.” 

“That is perfectly okay. I am sure Matthew will thrive in the environment you have set up for him.” 

Hermione nodded and stood up, Harry following her actions. “Thank you for your time, Miss Jones.” 

Hermione scurried passed the receptionist and out the door, still clutching the book with all the adoption rules and laws. 

“Hermione!” Harry called after her, catching up. When she turned around, tears were streaming down her face. 

  
  


“Ho-How can there be laws that archaic that don’t allow single women to adopt a child?” Hermione choked out. “I am not even dating anyone and I have to get married if I want to adopt Matthew. That is absurd.” 

Harry pulled Hermione to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.” 

* * *

After work that evening, Hermione popped on over to Andromeda’s cottage to pick up Matthew. He chattered on the entire Floo ride home about the amazing day he had. She smiled and laughed and asked him about his day — all things a mother was supposed to do. It was still looming in the back of her head that it was possible she would never get to be his mother. 

As they stepped into the flat, it was a whirlwind as Hermione got Matthew fed and ready for bed. The night ended just as the others, with her telling another tale about Harry Potter, the boy drifting peacefully to sleep halfway through the story. 

Hermione was changing into her own pyjamas, thinking about walking down the hall to Harry’s room when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. 

She slipped on her robe over her pyjamas and walked to the door. Opening it, there was a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers. 

“These are gorgeous,” Hermione said, smiling, touching the petals with the tips of her fingers. 

“I thought they might cheer you up,” Harry said from behind the flowers. She took the vase out of his hands and walked toward the kitchen to set the flowers by the window. When the sun was shining in, it would hit them perfectly. 

She turned and smiled softly at him. “Thank you. I appreciate you.” 

“Anything for you, Hermione.” He paused and shuffled, one of his hands behind his back. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay? What—” 

Harry held up a hand. “Now hear me out before you say no, okay?” 

Hermione nodded. “What is it?” 

Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a purple ring box and Hermione’s hand flew to her mouth in shock. 

“Harry—” 

“Hermione, please hear me out.” He looked up at her and she could tell he was nervous. She nodded again and bit her lip to keep from speaking. 

“You’ve been there for me, time and time again, all throughout Hogwarts and over the past few years. You’ve never faltered in your loyalty. I love you and I know I could fall in love with you if you gave me the chance. I want to help you be a family with Matthew. So Hermione, will you marry me?” 

Hermione was in shock — it definitely wasn’t what she was expecting. “Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? I don’t think divorce is so easy in the Wizarding World if you decide you don’t want to be with me.” 

Harry nodded. “I’m sure. And we can deal with that if it ever comes to that. So will you marry me?” 

Hermione nodded and flung herself into his arms, tears falling down her face. She couldn’t believe that her closest friend would lie down the chance to be with someone he was really in love with so she could adopt Matthew. Harry was taking a chance that they would eventually fall in love. He was always so self-less and she knew there would be no way to ever repay him. 

“Thank you,” she choked out, pulling away from him, wiping at her eyes. 

“Here,” Harry said, standing up and pulling the ring out of the box. Hermione held out her left hand, and Harry pushed the ring onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful.” She looked at the diamond in awe. It was a simple gold band with a large ruby in the middle. 

“It was in my vault. The goblins told me it was my mother’s — the one my father gave her when he proposed. It’s been in my family for generations.” 

Hermione moved to take it off. “Oh, Harry, don’t you want to save this for someone that you truly love? Someone that—” 

“Stop,” he breathed, placing his hand over hers. “I want you to have it, not anyone else. You.” 

Hermione nodded and dropped her hands to her side — she knew it was final. “When should we tie the knot?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“Well, the sooner we get married, the sooner the thirty days are up and can go through adopting Matthew. But it is entirely up to you. If you aren’t ready…” 

Hermione’s mind was racing. “Do you—do you think they will deny it because they know we are only getting married out of convenience?”

Harry shrugged. “Miss Jones seems to be on our side. I think she will do what she can to help us, but the best we can do is try. I want to do this with you Hermione Granger, soon-to-be Potter.” 

Hermione laughed. “Granger-Potter.”

If her comment surprised him, he didn’t show it. “If that’s what you want, I am okay with it.” 

“Are you also okay with getting married this weekend?” 

Harry grinned. “I am if you are.” 

“Then it’s a date.” She paused. “Which means we definitely have to get to planning.” 

“Let’s take it one step at a time, how about we start with whom we want to attend? We just need two witnesses, how about Ron and Susan?” 

Hermione nodded. “They’re perfect. How about Andromeda and Teddy as well?” 

“I’d like that. Matthew can stand with them during the ceremony... and speaking of him, us getting married will thrill him. He did ask us about being his mum and dad.” 

Hermione laughed. “You’re right. He will be absolutely thrilled, especially since Harry Potter is his idol.” 

Harry moved closer and brought her into his arms. “See, everything will be okay.” 

Hermione nodded and looked up at her best friend, her soon-to-be husband. When she looked down at his lips, he moved them closer and was soon pressing his lips against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, she gasped and he entangled his tongue with hers. 

Out of breath, Hermione pulled away and smiled. “That was nice.” 

“Witch, that was much more than nice.” Hermione giggled and reached down to grab his hand. 

“I could get used to that.” 

Harry grinned. “As could I.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione frowned as she heard a noise over by the door to the kitchen. Looking around the corner, Matthew was standing next to the island, as if he was hiding. She squatted down to his level and pressed a kiss against his forehead, pushing his hair back. 

“Hey, bud. What are you doing out of bed?” Harry squatted down next to her. Matthew pointed at Harry. 

“You heard Harry’s voice?” Matthew nodded and gravitated toward him. 

“I saw you kissing,” he said, matter-of-factly. He looked at Harry. “I know mummies and daddies kiss. Does this mean you will be my dad?” 

Harry nodded. “I hope so, we’re getting married this weekend.” 

“Married? What’s married?” 

Hermione thought for a moment. “Have you ever heard of a wedding?” He shook his head. He must have never been to a wedding before. It was hard to explain to a child who had never seen it. 

“Well, it’s where a mummy and daddy love each other very much, so they kiss, and the mummy takes the daddy’s last name.” 

“Will I get the last name too?” 

Harry ruffled the boy's head. “Not yet bud, but maybe someday.” 

Matthew nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “How about we get you to bed?” Harry asked. The boy nodded again and Harry picked him up. He walked out of the kitchen before turning back to Hermione. “I got him, I’ll be right back.” 

Hermione watched as her two boys walk away. She let her mind wander on them for a bit before turning to everything she still had to do — oh gosh, what would her parents say if they knew she was getting married on a whim? Well, she supposed it didn’t matter because they still didn’t know she existed as the memory charm had never been reversed. 

“Hey,” Harry said re-entering the kitchen, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. He must have seen the look on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

She laughed nervously. “I just realized there is so much for us to do if we are getting married this weekend. Can I ask a favor?” 

Harry wrapped his arms around her once more. “Anything.”

“Can we make it a lunch wedding?” She paused. “I always dreamed of wearing a wedding dress, I just—I just don’t want to get married in normal wizarding robes.” 

Harry smiled. “I want whatever you want. And if you want to be in a wedding gown, I will not tell you, you can’t. You’ll look beautiful in whatever you wear.” 

She blushed. “Think you can manage wearing your nice dress robes?” 

“I don’t know, I think I’ll try on my one’s from the Yule Ball and see if they fit,” he said, sarcastically. She slapped his arm playfully, and he lifted his arms in surrender. “I’m joking, I’m joking. I have nice black dress robes that I’ll wear.” 

“Perfect. I’ll pick something up for Matthew. Can you talk to Andromeda and Ron in the morning about coming?” 

Harry nodded. “Consider it done.” Looking down at his watch, he looked back up at Hermione. “We have a long day ahead of us, we best get some sleep.” He pressed a kiss against her head. “Goodnight.” 

“‘Night” Hermione whispered, as Harry quickly made his way to his bedroom. She touched her lips where he had kissed her before Matthew interrupted and smiled. If that’s how his kisses were, maybe this marriage would work out after all. 

* * *

Hermione walked into the Ministry right at lunchtime, Saturday afternoon, Matthew in hand. She was glad for the lunch time wedding, not only because she needed the morning to get everything settled, but because the ministry was typically less busy. 

She had chosen some simple muggle clothing for Matthew — tan trousers, a striped long sleeve dress shirt with navy blue suspenders and navy blue sneakers. For herself, she had chosen a lace, mid-length white dress with a tan underskirt that fell to mid-calf. The tan colour underneath the white was visible, so she wore matching tan heels that wrapped around her ankle. 

“Teddy!” Matthew yelled, running at his friend as they approached the Minister of Magic’s Office where Harry and Hermione would get married. 

Harry turned around at Matthew’s voice and Hermione smiled shyly at him. In less than an hour, they would be husband and wife. 

“You look beautiful,” Harry said, as she approached. He pressed a kiss against her cheek and she blushed thinking about what other kissing they would be doing later. 

“Thanks, you are looking dashing as well.” And it was true. He was looking handsome as ever in black dress robes reminiscent of their Hogwarts school robes, but embroidered much more nicely. 

“You look lovely, Hermione,” Andromeda said, walking over. “Ready to get married?” 

Hermione nodded. “As I’ll ever be. I still can’t believe we are getting married so quickly. But I know it must be done.” 

Andromeda leaned in close as Harry talked to Matthew. “I know that boy, Harry I mean, loves you. He might not be in love with you yet, but that will come. Don’t you worry.” 

Hermione blushed and nodded her head. 

“Everyone here?” Kingsley called as he walked into the room. 

“Yes, Minister,” Harry and Hermione replied simultaneously. They grinned at each other as Kingsley waved them over. 

Hermione grabbed Matthew’s hand and Andromeda followed with Teddy close behind. 

“I assume that Andromeda is your witness.” 

Hermione frowned. “And—” 

The door swung open and their red-headed friend bounded in. “Sorry, I’m late!” He ran to Harry’s side. “Sorry,” he said again. “Susan couldn’t make it. The baby, well…” He shrugged. 

“No problem, mate,” Harry said, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m glad you could make it.” 

Ron shot them both a lopsided grin and winked at Hermione. She breathed a sigh of relief — she was glad their longest friend was there at their side. Him and Andromeda and the two boys is all they needed. It was a plus that Kingsley was like a father to them and he was marrying them as the Minister of Magic. 

“I know we talked about a short ceremony, I just want to make sure that is still what you want.” Kingsley looked to Hermione for her approval. 

She nodded her head. “Yes, minister. Short and simple.” 

“Very well then, let us begin.” 

Hermione sneaked a glance at Harry and the smile on his face was unwavering. She linked her fingers through his and he looked down at her, sending a wink her way. They both turned their attention back to Kingsley once he began to speak. 

“Welcome, loved ones,” Kingsley started, looking at their small group of friends and family. “We are gathered here today to join Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in marriage. We will begin with the vows exchange. Hermione, you may go first.” 

Harry and Hermione turned toward each other, now linking their other hand. She looked into his bright green eyes as she spoke. “Harry, I promise to cherish you always, to honor you, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and to be true to you in all things until death alone shall part us.” 

They chose basic vows that were exactly the same, not wanting it to be uncomfortable for them or anyone else. Especially since they couldn’t declare an everlasting love. 

Harry repeated the vows and Kingsley spoke again. “May I have the rings?” 

Ron dug into the pocket of his trousers and brought out two gold wedding bands. Simple and elegant — she wanted to cry seeing them as he knew what she liked and took that into consideration when purchasing. 

Hermione took Harry’s ring in her hand and pushed it halfway onto his ring finger. “With this ring, I, Hermione, take you, Harry, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us.” With her final word, she pushed his ring the rest of the way onto his finger. 

He did the same with her ring, and pushed it halfway onto her finger before reciting his declaration of intent. “With this ring, I, Harry, take you, Hermione, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us.” 

Harry pushed the ring the rest of the way onto her finger and it glinted in the artificial light from above. She only looked at it for a moment before returning her gaze to Harry’s face. 

“By the power vested in me by the British Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.” He looked toward Harry. “You may now kiss your bride.” 

Hermione was nervous, so nervous she thought her knees might buckle from beneath her, and end up as a puddle on the tiled floor. Harry moved closer and place his hands are his cheeks before leaning in. Hermione closed her eyes for the chaste kiss, only lasting but a moment. Their few guests cheered as they broke apart. Harry grabbed her hand lifting it into the air. 

“Congratulations, you two. I just need signatures for the marriage certificate that will be filed. A copy will also be sent to the Department of Children’s Affairs for their use.” 

Harry accepted the quill from Kingsley, dipping it into the inkwell before signing his name. He handed the quill over to Hermione and she signed with Hermione Granger-Potter, hyphenating her name. When she finished, Kingsley rolled up the parchment. “I’ll get this filed away as quickly as possible. But I thought I would let you know that the magic of this ceremony and this parchment, it will make note if the marriage is consummated or not. I wouldn’t tell you this except I know your reasons for marrying. It is of the utmost importance to do so and as quickly as possible.” 

They both nodded and Hermione felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She had been nervous before, but Kingsley’s comment had brought it all to the forefront of her mind once more. She would have to sleep with her best friend. A friend she had feelings for, but he only saw her as a best friend. How could this possibly work out? She took a deep breath and solidified her resolve. It would have to work or Matthew would never become a part of the family and never be hers. 

“Everything okay?” Harry asked, concern laced through his voice. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” She gripped his hand and turned back to Ron, Andromeda, Teddy, and Matthew. 

“Congrats, you two,” Ron said, pulling them both into a hug, one in each arm. “I’ll leave you two —” He paused, but Hermione had an idea of what he was going to say. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Once...yeah, let’s go out next week sometime, okay?” 

“We’ll Floo you,” Harry said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. 

Before he walked out the door, Hermione gave him another hug. “Thank you for coming,” she mumbled into his chest. 

He grinned at her. “I wouldn’t miss it.” 

With a wave to the boys, he left the room, leaving Harry and Hermione with Andromeda and the two boys. 

“I think I will take the boys for the weekend so you two can get to know each other better.” Hermione blushed again and looking at Harry, he had a slight tinge to his cheeks as well. 

Andromeda knelt down to the boys. “Teddy, what do you say we have Matthew over for a sleepover? Matthew, would you like that?” 

Both boys shouted yeah and began to jump up and down. “I can bring over some clothes,” Hermione suggested. 

Andromeda shook her head. “He’s the same size as Teddy, and he will be happy to share.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“Say goodbye to Harry and Hermione, boys.” 

Teddy ran to Harry and Matthew to Hermione. “It will be just for a few days and then Harry and I will come pick you up okay?” 

Matthew nodded. “I’ll be good for Aunt Andy.” 

“I know you will be, you’re such a sweet boy.” He gave her a hug and Hermione set him down. He ran over to Harry, hugging him on the leg. “Bye Harry Potter.” 

“Bye bud.” 

Teddy repeated the sentiment. “Bye ‘Mione.” 

“Bye sweet boy.” They waved as Andromeda guided them out of the room, one of her hands, linked their theirs. 

“They’re going to be a handful together,” Harry commented. 

“That’s for sure.” 

Hermione then looked down at her hands, unsure of how to suggest they go back to her apartment. 

Looking up. “We should—” she started just as Harry began to speak. She laughed. “You go first.” 

“Maybe we should go out for lunch and then head back to your apartment. Well, our apartment now. Maybe some wine will help us not be so nervous.” 

Hermione nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” They linked hands and walked out of the Ministry for the first time as husband and wife. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch passed smoothly as it always did — nothing had really changed except now they were bound in marriage. Hermione gulped down several glasses of wine and had a buzz going. She felt more brave and ready to tackle the consummation of the marriage. 

When they arrived back at the apartment, Hermione led Harry to the couch, their hands clasped together. 

“I know you’re nervous too about this who consummation business. I want to give you one more chance to back out before we go any further. We could have the marriage annulled and—” 

Harry cut her off as he pressed a kiss against her lips. It was nothing like the kiss at the ministry which had been quick and chaste. This one was full of emotion as they moved their lips together. Harry brought his right hand up to the back of her neck, his fingers in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. 

As he pulled away, a sound of protest fell from her lips. “Can we do that again, maybe?” 

Harry laughed and leaned in again, pressing his lips to hers. This time, his tongue traced the seam of her lips and when she opened her mouth, he delved, twisting it with hers. He pulled her closer, and at the spur of the moment, she climbed into his lap, her thighs on the outside of his, so she was straddling him. 

Hermione moaned and moved her hands to his hair as Harry dominated the kiss. When she felt she couldn’t breathe anymore, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. 

“Maybe this won’t be as weird as I thought it would be.” 

Harry grinned. “I think maybe you’re right.” 

Harry pressed a kiss to the hollow of Hermione's throat and began kissing down her neck. He reached behind her and brought down the zipper to her dress. She carefully took her arms out of the sleeves and it fell from her shoulders, exposing her down to her belly button. 

Harry looked her up and down appreciatively, not hiding his gaze. Hermione flushed under his watch and moved her arms in an attempt to cover herself. He grabbed her arm before she could do so. 

“You are so beautiful.” He pressed a kiss against her lips as he reached behind her back once more and unhooked her bra. Harry carefully pulled the straps down her shoulders, exposing her heavy breasts. They’d always been on the larger side, something her mother passed down to her. She always found something wrong with them, but when Harry was looking at her like he was now, she had nothing to complain about. 

His mouth moved down her chest pressing open mouth kisses until he reached her breast. He kneaded them in his hands before pulling a nipple into his mouth. While his mouth lavished attention on one breast, his hand tweaked the nipple on the other, rolling it through his fingers. He eventually switched and Hermione found her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer as if she were cuddling him into her breast. 

Harry pulled away and Hermione smiled at him shyly. Surprising her, he scooted them to the edge of the sofa and stood up, as smoothly as possible with Hermione wrapped around his waist. 

“I think we both prefer this much more in the bedroom.” 

“Take me,” Hermione whispered. 

Harry walked toward Hermione’s bedroom — the one that they would now share since they were a married couple. Once they reached the room, Harry set her down on her feet. As he did so, her dress fell the rest of the way down, pooling at her feet. It left her in nothing but her white lace knickers and tan pumps she had bought specifically for the occasion. 

Harry tossed his robes to the floor to join her dress and kicked off his dress shoes before pulling her in close for another kiss. His hands roamed her body and spent quite a bit of time kneading her arse. She could feel his erection pressing into her belly through his trousers. Determined to make him feel as good as he was making her feel, she broke the kiss and dropped to her knees. Carefully, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. She pushed them down to his ankles, and he stepped out of them, leaving him standing there in nothing but a pair of grey briefs with a wet spot on the front. 

Hermione grinned and pushed her fingers into his briefs and pushed them down as well, exposing his cock to her for the first time. It was hard and leaking pre-come from the top; it bounced against his stomach as if it was overly excited. He was long and reaching her hand out, she couldn’t wrap her fingers all the way around it, so he was abnormally girthy — just perfect. He groaned as her hand wrapped around the bottom of his cock and began to move slowly up and down. Hermione stuck her tongue out and collected the pre-come on her tongue. It was salty, but didn’t taste horrible.

Hermione then enveloped him completely in her mouth, bobbing up and down, her hands moving on the part of his cock that her mouth couldn’t reach. 

“Fuck, Hermione.” Harry ran his fingers through her hair and held on, but didn’t thrust into her mouth. He let her do the work which she appreciated. Maybe someday they’d get to that, but well, not right now. 

“I’m going to come,” he grunted out. “If you don’t want me to—ah, fuck.” 

But he was cut off as she bobbed even harder and when he came into her mouth, she swallowed, not letting a drop go to waste. Hermione then licked his cock clean, looking him in the eyes as she did so.

Harry pulled her up from her knees and pressed a kiss to her lips. It surprised her at how uncaring he was that he now had his own come in his mouth. She moaned at the thought. Harry pulled away and looked her in the eyes as his fingers ran down her body and dipped into her knickers. 

“You’re soaking wet, love.” Hermione blushed. “So wet for me.” Harry pulled his hand out and she whimpered at the loss. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you too.” Hermione nodded and Harry led her over to the bed. Gently, he pushed her back onto the bed, carefully removing her heels. As he did so, he lavished both her legs in kisses, stopping just before the apex of her thighs each time. By the time he finished with the second leg, she was a shaking mess. 

“Harry,” she cried out, begging him to take her. 

Only then did he pull her knickers from her mons, exposing her cunt to him for the first time. As he threw her knickers to the ground, she let her legs fall open, and he gazed at her with a hunger she had never seen in any man’s eyes. 

He moved toward her cunt and gave a lick from the bottom to the top of her clit. She jerked in response and he held down her knees. He then dove in, pushing his tongue into her cunt, feasting on her juices. 

“Oh, Harry. Yes!” She cried out as he came up to suck on her clit, his fingers taking his tongue’s place. He curled his fingers inside her, hitting that g-spot so perfectly. It wasn’t long before she came over his fingers. He still gently sucked on her clit as she rode out her orgasm. 

She pulled him up and placed a kiss on her lips, tasting herself on him. “Thank you.” Harry grinned and pulled her back in for a kiss. This time, she felt his cock pressing at her entrance and he slipped in, bottoming out inside her. 

“Ohmygosh,” Hermione gasped. “You feel so good.” 

“So tight. I am not going to last long.” 

“Good thing we have plenty of time for practice.” She lifted her hips, encouraging him to move. “Fuck me, Harry.” 

Harry started out slow, Hermione meeting him thrust for thrust. When she started to beg him, he picked up the pace and gave her what she wanted — a hard fuck. Soon, he was pounding into her, chasing his orgasm. 

“Touch yourself.” 

Hermione reached down to her clit and rubbed herself in time with his thrusts. Soon, she was falling over the edge, Harry right behind her as her cunt tightened on his cock. They called out each other’s name as their orgasms washed over them. 

Harry caught himself before he fell on top of her, pulling out and laying next to her. Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a contraception charm before she forgot. 

“Good thinking,” Harry said, his breath still shallow from all the exertion. 

“Don’t need a baby to complicate things.” 

Harry smirked. “Not now at least.” 

Hermione blushed and cuddled up next to him. “I liked that.” 

Harry lightly pulled on a curl and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I liked that too. So much so, that I want to do it again.” 

“Right now?” Hermione asked, startled. She didn’t know how much she could take before she couldn’t walk the next day.

He laughed. “No, I need to rest first. We have the whole weekend to get to know each other’s bodies. I plan on taking full advantage.” 

Hermione threw a leg over his and closed her eyes. “That sounds perfect to me.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend passed as Harry promised, and they got to know each other’s bodies intimately. And when they picked Matthew up on Sunday, she was almost sad that their time constantly together, just the two of them, was over. It was entirely selfish, she knew. But, perhaps, they could get away another weekend on a Honeymoon of sorts once this all blew over. Right now, it wasn’t about her and about the man who married her just to help her out, but it was about Matthew. He was her and Harry’s sole focus. 

Monday morning arrived and Hermione took Matthew off to Muggle Primary while she headed to work. Harry was already gone when she woke up, wanting to get into the office and work before anyone else arrived. 

Walking into her department, a letter with her name in a loopy script was sitting on her desk. Sliding it open, she quickly read through it. 

_ Mrs. Hermione Granger-Potter,  _

_ It has come to our attention that you recently married Mr Harry Potter. With your marital status now changed, we would like to reconsider your petition for adoption. Please stop by the office at your earliest convenience with your husband so that details may be covered.  _

_ Best,  _

_ Elizabeth Jones _

_ Office of Children’s Affairs  _

Hermione turned right back around and exited her office, intent on finding Harry to show him the letter she received. 

She knocked on the door and he yelled, “Enter.” 

Walking in, he looked up and grinned at her. “Well, hello, my beautiful wife. To what do I owe this visit?” He stood up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

Hermione held up the piece of paper and he took it from her fingers. His eyes quickly scanned the document before handing it back. 

“Do you have some time today to go over there?” 

“I have to brief the Aurors this morning, but after that I am free. How about we go right before lunch and then we can go out for lunch?” 

Hermione nodded. “That sounds good.” She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Not with Harry, but because she didn’t understand. “One day they tell me no but as soon as I marry, they are changing their mind. It is just so unfair.” 

“Is that all? Or is there something else bothering you?” 

She shook her head, and he raised an eyebrow. “Nothing, honestly!” There wasn’t really, except for maybe she had real feelings for her friend despite this being a marriage of convenience. 

Harry sighed. “Well, when you’re ready to tell me, I am ready to listen.” 

Hermione nodded but still vehemently denied that anything was wrong. She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the lips when he looked down at her before sashaying back to her office. 

The hours passed quickly and before Hermione knew it, Harry was standing in the doorway to her office. When she looked up and finally noticed he was there, her breath caught in her throat. He had shed his Auror robes and was now in tan trousers, a pair of navy and tan redding Oxfords, and a navy button down, the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

“Hermione, are you listening?” 

She shook her head. “Sorry, what?” 

Harry just shook his head as a smile formed on his lips. “I know I look good, wife.” He winked at her and a flush crept up her neck and to her cheeks. Saving her from sputtering out some nonsense and denying what she had been doing, he asked, “Are you ready to go?” 

She nodded and stood up from her desk, shedding her robes so she didn’t feel so out of place with Harry’s casual look. As they exited her department, Harry grasped her hand. She was shocked and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we have to put up a united front, right? They have to know that this marriage is real, that it wasn’t just—” He paused and looked around frantically before whispering. “for Matthew.” 

Hermione nodded and gulped, pushing down the feelings in her chest and the tears threatening to escape from the corner of her eyes. Dammit, she didn’t want this to be a sham of a wedding; she wanted it to be real! She didn’t want it just for Matthew; she wanted Harry — really wanted him.

One lift ride and a walk down the same long hallway from the week before, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Office of Children’s Affairs on Level 4. 

Hermione turned the doorknob and walked into the waiting area. The receptionist stood up immediately and greeted them. 

“How lovely to see you both again.” 

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at the woman, but instead just squeezed Harry’s hand in an attempt to keep herself calm. She put on a fake smile and greeted the woman back. 

“Ms Jones will be with you momentarily. Take a seat.” She gestured to the same ugly chairs from before. She walked back to her desk and Harry and Hermione took their seats. 

Hermione looked around and the dull and drab area, frowning as she did so. “I hate this place.” 

“Definitely not a place I want to spend my free time in. What a drab place to work. Though they help children, that is a plus.” 

“I suppose you’re right. But how outdated is it to keep a child from enjoying life with a single mom?” She asked bitterly. 

Harry rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly. “We’re past that now, we don’t have to worry about it.” 

“I’m not so sure of that,” Hermione commented as the lady from before walked out to grab them. 

“Miss Granger—well, Potter now is it?” 

“Granger-Potter actually,” Hermione corrected her. “And you remember Harry, my husband?” 

The woman nodded and held out her hand. Harry grasped it quickly before wrapping his arms around Hermione’s shoulders. 

“Hermione got your letter this morning. We are here to discuss.” 

“Come have a seat.” She led them into her office and gestured to the chairs on the other side of the desk. 

Hermione pulled out the letter. “It’s signed by you, so I am assuming you know why we are here. It told me my petition for adoption was being reconsidered?” 

“Yes, now that you are a married woman and therefore in a stable relationship, we would go through a trial period.” 

“A trial period?” 

The woman nodded. “Since you are recently married, we require a 30 day trial before applying for adoption.” 

“And what does this 30 day trial period require?” 

“Well, that you’re not getting married just to adopt a child. We don’t want to release a child into an unstable home environment. It’s been done before and we have precautions now to prevent that from happening.” 

Hermione nodded, annoyed. “I see.” 

“So how do we prove that we married for love and not just because we want to adopt Matthew into our family?” 

“There will be weekly check-ins required where you submit your schedule for the week, medical evaluations, supervised dates, supervised playdates with the child and the two of you, and to conclude, there will be interviews.” 

“That is a lot of hoops to jump through,” Harry said, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione noted that he didn’t look very happy, and she knew she didn’t either. 

“That is policy, Mr Potter.” 

“We understand,” Hermione said, though she really didn’t. Supervised dates and interviews? And they had to submit their schedules for the week? How absurd. 

“I have one question.” 

“Yes, Mrs Potter?” 

“Why must we submit our schedules for the week?” 

The woman tapped her quill against a notepad sitting on her desk as if she was impatient with them. She stared at the woman’s fingers until she stopped. 

“It is crucial that the child has a routine and that his parents have a healthy relationship, etc. I must warn you that the schedule must be very detailed.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “How detailed?” 

“Hour by hour schedule,” the woman blurted. Hermione stood up and shook her head. 

“Tell Harry the rest of the details and get us set up on this program so we may go through with the adoption of our son.” 

And with that, she stormed out of the room, furious. She slammed the door to the department as she left and she was sure it shook the very building. Hermione could feel her magic getting out of control, her hair increasing in size as she struggled to control it. She took several deep breaths and found the woman’s lavatory. Splashing some water on her face, she felt better, but still angry at the archaic rules of that department. She would not let them get away with this. No wonder there were so many magical children in orphanages or being sent off to live with muggles who did not understand how to deal with a magical child. The hoops they had to jump through to become a parent were absurd. And if you weren’t married you had no chance at all. 

Wiping the water off of her face, she stomped out of the lavatory to find Harry leaning against a wall. She walked up and gripped his arms, pressing her lips to his, needing a good snog to tame her temper. 

When she pulled away, she leaned into him and shed a few tears. He ran his hands through her curls and rubbed small circles into her back. 

“Why is it like this?” 

“I don’t know, Hermione. I don’t know.” She pulled back and looked him into the eyes. He brushed the tears away from the corner of her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I don’t know, but we will get through this. Matthew will be our son. Okay?” 

Hermione nodded and leaned once more into the safe and warm body of her friend—her husband—her lover and knew he was telling the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was nervous. Today was the first day on the awful program that had to go through to even attempt to adopt Matthew into their family. She looked over her outfit in the floor-length mirror. It was a respectable outfit, one that she would usually wear to work. Today was no different, but she felt that since she was being watched, she needed to put more effort into her appearance. 

She had submitted their week’s schedule to the Department of Children’s Affairs and they had reluctantly approved it. The woman had made it very clear that she was unhappy that Matthew wasn’t being homeschooled or tutored, but rather attending Muggle primary. Hermione told her to shove it where the sun didn’t shine. Matthew was her son and she would choose where he attended school. 

“You look beautiful, love,” Harry said, throwing on his Auror robes. He had it easier since he had to be in uniform while on duty. 

He pressed a kiss against her cheek. She turned and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Remember that we are picking up Matthew from Muggle primary today, not Andromeda.” 

Harry nodded his head. “I know, I know. We are meeting by the fountain at eleven fifteen so we can be to his school by eleven thirty.” 

“And?” 

“And I will take off my robes before we leave so I don’t scare the muggles.” He paused and laughed. “You know, I did grow up in the muggle world.” 

Hermione sighed and placed her head on his chest. “I know. I am just so nervous. People from that department are watching us and if we mess up—” 

“We’ll be just like any other parent out there. Parents screw up all the time; it will be okay.” 

“I know. This just seems like if we mess up at all, they’ll take Matthew away. That is the last thing that we want.” 

“We’ll just be extra precautious until this month is over then, okay?” 

Hermione gave him a soft smile. “Okay. I just need to remember that we are in this together.” 

“That we are.” 

* * *

Their plan went smoothly picking up Matthew from his school. The three of them then ventured back into Wizarding Britain and found the outdoor spot they had put on their very detailed itinerary. Lunch was an awkward affair, the person from the Children’s Affairs Department sitting but a few seats away scribbling away on his notepad with a self-inking quill that didn’t stop. He had beady little eyes and a robust stomach. Hermione had half a mind to march right over there and rip the clipboard out of his hands and tell him to shove off. 

But the rational part of Hermione’s brain won when she stayed put and enjoyed the lunch hour with her husband and Matthew. When they were getting up to leave, she saw the man scuttle off, perhaps afraid of a confrontation. Thinking about it, they couldn’t have an easy job. She was sure they pissed people off on the daily, including Hermione. Well, she would not make it easy for them, especially if they started to cause trouble. 

Harry must have seen the look on her face and he pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear. “I’ve got Matthew. I’ll run him over to Andy’s, why don’t you head back to work for a distraction. We can talk tonight.” 

Hermione nodded and held his hand until they parted ways at the apparition spot where Harry spun away with Matthew and Hermione continued on through the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle Ministry entrance. Harry was right — work took her mind off everything and before she knew it, it was time to go home. 

When she arrived, Harry had already picked up Matthew as planned and started on dinner. 

“Hey, love,” Hermione said, wrapping her arms around the little boy sitting at the island, swinging his legs back and forth. “How was the rest of your day?” 

“Great! Teddy and I got to fly on these little brooms and we colored some, want to see?” 

Hermione vowed to ask Harry about the little brooms as he seemed to be ignoring them at the moment. 

“Sure, bud.” 

Hermione’s heart stuttered as he held up the parchment and it was a drawing of the three of them. 

“This is you, this is Harry, and this is me! I’m in Harry’s arms so I can see since he is tall.” He had gotten her curly hair and Harry’s green eyes. They were outside at what looked like a picnic. 

“This is so good. You are very talented, perhaps an artist someday?” 

Matthew laughed. “I don’t want to be an artist, silly. I want to be like you.” 

Hermione’s mouth opened in shock. “Like me? Why?” 

“You help people and I want to help people too.” 

Hermione wrapped her arms around the little boy again, who returned the hug with his arms around her neck. “You can be whatever you want to be, but for one, I think you would make a fantastic healer. Right Harry?” 

Harry turned around, a serving spoon in hand as he was about to taste what he had on the stove. “Right! We’ll love you no matter what you do.” 

“Harry, I’m hungry.” 

“It’s coming right up, bud,” Harry said, turning back to the stop. “Hermione, could you help me for a second?” 

“Sure.” 

Before she walked over to Harry, she turned to back to Matthew and picked him up off the stood and set him on the ground. “Run to the bathroom and wash your hands okay? Then you’ll be ready to eat as soon as the food is done.” 

“Okay!” He ran out of the room, one arm in front of him like a superhero. Hermione walked casually over to Harry, sliding in next to him at the stove. 

“What can I help with?” 

“Can you stir that while I work on this?” 

Hermione nodded and accepted the spoon he was holding out. They stood there in silence for a moment, Hermione listening for the sink in the other room. When she heard it turn on, she looked at Harry. 

“So, tell me about these little brooms Matthew was talking about.” 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing.” When Hermione raised her eyebrows, Harry said, “What? Really, it's nothing. Andy got Matthew a toy broom like Teddy has. They don’t go more than a foot or two off of the ground, their feet still brush the ground.” 

Hermione nodded, reassured. “I know it couldn’t have been anything too terrible dangerous because I know Andy wouldn’t allow that, but well, you know grandparents are a little shortsighted with their grandchildren — they want to give them the world.” 

Harry laughed. “Nothing to worry about. Ready for dinner?” Hermione nodded and went to check on Matthew. She loved this new tradition of theirs — eating dinner in the evenings. It gave them a chance to get to know Matthew better and what kind of child he was and really, to get to know each other on a more intimate level. Perhaps the month wouldn’t be too bad if she could get Harry to realize he had the same feelings that she had for him. 

————

About halfway through the month, Hermione realized that Harry and Hermione had had no unsupervised time to themselves. They had gone on dates and put on a show and acted like the lovey-dovey couple they were supposed to be, but that faded when they were alone. 

They both had the day off and Hermione was contemplating changing their schedule to fit in some time for them. 

“Harry?” 

“Hmm?” He didn’t look up for the ever fascinating book on defense techniques. 

“Do you want to have a night in with me tonight? Just us?” 

He looked up at her and smiled. “I’d love to, but what about Matthew?” 

“I thought maybe we could talk to Andromeda about doing a sleepover with the boys again. I know Matthew has been asking us.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Even if it goes against the schedule?” 

Hermione nodded. “We’ll Floo over there and it will be fine. They can’t find anything wrong with that.” She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. “I just want some time with you to talk about...things.” 

If he looked concerned at what she had said, he said nothing. He Floo called Andromeda, and she happily agreed. Matthew practically ran toward the Floo when Harry asked him. 

Hours later, they were kid free and ordering in Indian takeaway, enjoying a glass of wine. They had gotten dressed up just for the fun of it and sat in their kitchen eating. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Harry asked when they finished dinner. He poured them both another generous glass of wine and pulled her into the living room. 

The question startled Hermione; she was planning on bringing it up gently after they had talked for a while. But if he wanted to talk, then he would get it all. She just blurted out what she was feeling before she lost her nerve.

“I don’t want this marriage to be a sham.” Immediately after speaking, she tipped the wine back into her mouth, taking a large gulp. 

Harry sputtered as he had just taken a sip. “Wh-What?” 

Hermione nodded. “I don’t want to just be married because that is what is needed to adopt Matthew.” 

Harry sat there nodding for a good minute before he turned toward her. 

“Really?” 

“Yes!” She looked down at the sofa and played with a loose thread. “I-uh...I have liked you for ages, loved you even. I knew you were just doing this because we were friends and I needed you, but I always hoped—” She paused because she realized she was blabbering. 

“Hoped?” 

She sighed. “I always hoped that you’d return the feelings. I thought maybe this marriage would help you realize them, but it was silly of me to think that. You have barely touched me since that weekend and I know that was only because we needed to make sure the marriage couldn’t be annulled.” 

“Hermione, why didn’t you just come talk to me?” 

“I was, I mean, I am scared. I am terrified that you’ll reject me. And then this…” She pointed to him and then to herself. “—will never work.” 

Harry grabbed her free hand and pulled her close. “I suppose this is where I admit, I’ve been daft too.” He set his wineglass down on the coffee table and ran his fingers through his hair. “I thought you just needed me so you could become a mother to Matthew. I’ve wanted you for ages, but I thought you only saw me as a friend.” 

Hermione laughed and then began to cry. Harry grabbed the wineglass out of her hand and pulled her into his arms. 

“Shh, love,” he said, smoothing down her hair and rubbing circles into her back. “We’ve both been foolish, but that’s no reason to cry.” 

She hiccuped. “We could have had so much more time.” She buried her face into his neck and continued to cry. She felt ridiculous, but it was true. 

“No use crying about the past. We should look toward the future, our future, with Matthew.” She pulled back from his chest and wiped her eyes. 

“And you really want to be with me? Not just so I can adopt Matthew?” 

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you.” 

Hermione’s heart stopped for a moment before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. “I love you too.” 

Harry laughed and picked her up, Hermione wrapping her legs around his waist, letting her heels drop to the ground, forgotten. 

“Where are you taking me?” Hermione asked teasingly. 

“I’ve been told I’ve been neglecting my wife. It’s time I remedy that.” 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and gladly let him carry her to their bedroom. They both had some making up to do, and it seemed like a good place to start. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stood outside of the Office of Children’s Affairs, more nervous than she could ever remember feeling. Harry was inside for his final interview and she was next. They had done everything; she was sure of it, by the book. If the interviewers denied them, there was a flaw in the system, one that she planned on rectifying either way. 

Time seemed to pass so slow and it was another hour before Harry came out, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and wished her good luck as she walked in for her closing interview. 

The woman barely greeted her before she began the questioning. She had pages after pages after pages of questions, some of which were simply absurd. 

_ When did you first start to date?  _

_ What kind of deodorant does Harry use?  _

_ What side of the bed does he sleep on?  _

_ Was it love at first sight?  _

_ Would you consider Harry a good dancer?  _

_ What are some pet names you have given each other?  _

The longer it went on, the more irritated Hermione became. None of these questions were in relation to Matthew at all — just about her and Harry. Why were these questions relevant to the adoption of a child? Regardless, she answered them all and several hours later she was released. 

Before Hermione left the office, they informed her she and Harry would receive word about being able to petition for adoption within 5 business days. Since it was a Friday, that meant her and Harry wouldn’t find anything out until next Friday at the latest. 

And since they were expecting news, the days passed slowly. Finally, Thursday morning, a Ministry sanctioned owl tapped at the window. Harry rushed over and let the owl in. It landed on the counter and held out its leg. She untied it as Harry dug around under the kitchen sink for a treat. It pecked the treat out of Harry’s hand when he held it out and flew out of the open window. 

Hermione’s hands were shaking as she tried to open the letter. Harry placed his hands over hers. “Love, it will be okay. Either way, we will get through this.” 

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. After several moments of deep breathing, she slid her index finger underneath the envelopes flap and cut it open. Slowly, she pulled the parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it. 

“Read it together?” she asked, pressing it to her chest, smoothing it out. 

Harry nodded. “Together.” 

She brought it out in front of her and Harry moved behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Before she began, Harry pressed a kiss right behind her ear. It was comforting.

_ Dear Mr and Mrs Harry Potter,  _

_ It is my pleasure to inform you that we have approved you to start the process of adoption. _

Hermione squealed and turned around, throwing herself into Harry’s arms. He lifted her up and placed a kiss against her lips. She could feel his smile. When she pulled away, he set her down and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. 

“Happy tears, I hope?” 

Hermione nodded. “Tears of relief.” 

They turned back to the letter to finish reading it. 

_ The thirty-day period went smoothly, as did the follow-up interviews. At your earliest convenience, schedule an appointment to see me so we can get the adoption process underway.  _

_ Best,  _

_ Elizabeth Jones _

_ Department of Children’s Affairs _

Hermione let the letter fall from her fingers onto the table and she turned around once more to face Harry. “I can’t believe it. I can’t.” 

“Well believe it, love. Because it’s happening.” 

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I love you.” 

He fell into a lopsided smile before returning the sentiment. 

“I love you too.” 

“And I love you both!” 

Harry and Hermione laughed as Matthew jumped out from behind the counter. 

“Hey bud.” Harry held Hermione with one arm and held out his other for Matthew to come running in. He did and laughed as Harry picked him up. 

“Why are you guys kissing?” 

Hermione laughed. “Because we love each other very much.” 

“Does this mean you will be my new mummy and daddy?” 

“Would you like us to be?” Harry asked. 

The boy was silent for a moment before grinning and nodding his head. 

“You do?” 

He threw his hands up in the air. “Yes!” 

“Well then, we should go make it official as soon as possible, shouldn’t we?” 

“What’s official?” 

“Hmm, it means we sign some papers and then you can call us mummy and daddy for real.” 

“Can I call you mummy and daddy now?” 

“Of course.” 

“Mummy ‘Mione, and Daddy Harry!” He paused. “Woah, wait ‘til Teddy hears that Harry Potter is my dad!” Matthew wiggled and Harry let him down. He ran to the kitchen door before looking back. He waved them forward. “Come on, we have to tell them!” 

Harry gestured with his arm. “After you, Mrs Potter.” 

Hermione giggled and grabbed his other hand. “Why thank you, Mr Potter.” 

They ran after Matthew who had disappeared from the kitchen, probably trying to reach for the Floo powder on his own. He had become quite adept at trying to sneak off to see Teddy despite their watchful eye. 

* * *

Elizabeth Jones handed over a piece of parchment that officially made Harry and Hermione parents of Matthew Taylor. All they had to do was sign and date on the dotted line. Hermione smiled and quickly picked up the quill and scribbled her name before handing it over to Harry. There was no hesitation as he signed it. 

Matthew wasn’t paying attention and was playing with some toys in the corner of the room as they filled out the paperwork. Once Harry signed, he handed it back to Elizabeth. 

She brought out a stamp, reserved especially for important documents. Carefully pressing it down into the ink, she moved it over to the paper pressing down. 

“It’s official!” she said, a smile crossing her features. 

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered, laying her head on Harry’s shoulder. 

Elizabeth stood and held out her hand. “It was a pleasure working with you. I look forward to the mess we are about to make in the Wizengamot to help more children.” 

Hermione and Harry both grinned. “They don’t know what’s coming for them.” 

Matthew jumped up and Harry and Hermione walked out of Elizabeth Jones’ office hand in hand with Matthew in between them. They were finally a family. 


	10. Epilogue

Hermione walked through the Floo, kicking off her heels as she went, making her way to the kitchen. 

A bottle of wine and a wine glass set on the table. 

_ Pour yourself a drink and meet us out on the deck.  _

_ -H & M  _

Hermione skipped the wine and made her way out onto the deck where Harry and Matthew were grilling. Well, Harry was grilling and Matthew was attempting to set the table with the outdoor silverware. 

“Mum!” Matthew ran over and flung his arms around her middle. 

“Hey bud, need some help?” 

Matthew shook his head. “I’m helping, I can do it.” Hermione nodded as he went back to the table. 

She walked over to Harry, who was busy behind the grill. “Hey love,” she said, walking under his outstretched arm. He wrapped it around her shoulders as he flipped a burger. 

“How did today go?” 

“Fantastic. We are definitely ready to face the Wizengamot next week. With the waves we’ve been making, I don’t think we’ll be denied.” 

Harry pressed a kiss against her temple. “I have the utmost faith in you.” 

“I know, thank you.” 

He took several burgers off the grill and turned toward the table. “Where’s your glass of wine? I set it out for you ‘cause I know you might have needed it after today.”

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t think the baby would like that very much?” 

Harry stopped and set the burgers on the table and turned toward her. “Baby?” 

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on her still flat stomach. “Took a pregnancy test this morning. We’re pregnant.” 

Harry made a ‘whoop’ sound and picked her up, swinging her around a couple times. 

“What is it?” Matthew asked as Harry set Hermione back firmly on the ground. He was always so curious — nothing got past him. 

“You’re going to be a big brother.” 

“There’s a baby in there?” He asked, pointing to Hermione’s stomach. 

“There sure is.” 

“Can it hear me?” He walked toward Hermione and placed his ear against her stomach. “Baby, it’s Matthew. I can’t wait to meet you and play with you. Our mum and dad are the best.” 

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. She loved her little family and couldn’t wait for it to grow. After all they had been through, this was the happiness they deserved. 

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts - be sure to check out all the amazing works written for this celebration! If you are curious here is the original prompt form lilbit903 I took inspiration from: 
> 
> Harry and Hermione are roommates, and Harry is semi recently broken up with Ginny. Ron & Hermione never happened. Hermione works as a Healer at St. Mungos, and come across a child who has just lost both parents. Immediately she becomes attached and fosters the child, but when she tries to adopt she is blocked.   
> People in the Children's Affairs Office don't think a Single witch can be a successful mother. Especially one who works as much as Hermione. Harry has always wanted a family, and he loves Hermione even if he's not in love with her. So he proposes they get married. The catch? They only have a month to get married and they have to convince everyone they're in love.


End file.
